medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouki Akune/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Akune Anime Pictures Kouki Akune.jpg|Kouki Akune DVD Volume 2.jpg|Akune on the cover of DVD volume 2. DVD Volume 3.jpg|Akune on the cover of DVD volume 3. DVD Volume 4.jpg|Akune on the cover of DVD volume 4. Sentai Filmworks DVD Volume 1.jpg|Akune on the cover of the Season 1 English DVD release. Abnormal DVD Volume 4A.jpg|Akune on the front cover of Abnormal DVD volume 4. The Destroyer.jpg|Akune as the Destroyer. Akune in his judo uniform.jpg|Akune in his judo uniform. Akune kneeling before Medaka.jpg|Akune kneeling before Medaka. Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match.jpg|Akune versus Zenkichi. Akune scores the first point.jpg|Akune scores the first point in the judo match. Zenkichi defeats Akune.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Akune. Medaka congratulates Akune.jpg|Medaka congratulates Akune. The guys modeling.jpg|Akune modeling with Zenkichi. Yuubaru's portrait of his models.jpg|Akune in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|An exhausted Akune. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the swim meet. 20 Point High-Five.jpg|The twenty point ... fist bump. Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork.jpg|Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Akune as part of the Student Council's horse. Akune finds Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Akune finds Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Akune with a school appropriate uniform.jpg|Akune with a school appropriate uniform. The Student Council at work.jpg|The Student Council at work. The Student Council after Unzen's attack.jpg|The Student Council after Unzen's attack. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Mochibaru approaches the Student Council.png|Mochibaru approaches the Student Council. Akune cleans the Shogi Club room.png|Akune cleans the Shogi Club room. Shogi Club room.png|The Shogi Club room. Kikaijima tries to contribute.png|Kikaijima tries to contribute. Medaka's Student Council.png|Medaka's Student Council. Akune attacks the Door of Rejection.jpg|Akune attacks the Door of Rejection. Zenkichi and Akune pass through the Door of Rejection.jpg|Akune and Zenkichi pass through the Door of Rejection. The Student Council takes cover.png|The Student Council takes cover. Akune and Kikaijima shocked.png|Akune and Kikaijima shocked. Akune's and Kikaijima's reactions to Medaka's confession.png|Akune's and Kikaijima's reactions to Medaka's confession. Koga prepares to choke Akune.jpg|Koga prepares to choke Akune. Android.png|Koga fighting Akune with her enhanced body. Akune puts Koga in a chokehold.jpg|Akune puts Koga in a chokehold. Akune breaks Koga's leg.jpg|Akune breaks Koga's leg. Koga puts Akune in a sleeper hold.jpg|Koga puts Akune in a sleeper hold. Akune puts Koga in a four point pin.jpg|Akune puts Koga in a four point pin. Akune tries to make Koga see reason.jpg|Akune tries to make Koga see reason. Zenkichi and Akune argue.png|Zenkichi and Akune argue. Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council.jpg|Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council. Akune attacks Oudo.png|Akune attacks Oudo. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six.jpg|The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Take Me to the Flower Garden.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Take Me to the Flower Garden. Medaka Box Abnormal OST.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the Medaka Box Abnormal Original Soundtrack. Anime Promotion.png|Season 1 promotional image. Medaka Box Abnormal.jpg|Season 2 promotional image. Akune Manga Pictures Adult Akune.png|An adult Kouki Akune. Volume5.jpg|Akune on the cover of Volume 5. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume14.jpg|Akune, Zenkichi, Tsurubami, and Munakata on the cover of Volume 14. Volume16.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Volume 16. Volume22.jpg|Akune on the cover of Volume 22. Complete Guide Book.png|Akune on the cover of the Medaka Box Complete Guide Book. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter39.jpg|Akune (past and present) on the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter135.jpg|Medaka Box (the band) on the cover of Chapter 135. Hakobune Student Council.jpg|The Hakobune Middle School Student Council. Akune using Zenkichi's and Kikaijima's techniques.jpg|Akune using Zenkichi's stomp and Kikaijima's scream. Akune tells Nabeshima she was the only one who played dead.jpg|Akune tells Nabeshima she was the only one who played dead. Hitomi's height.jpg|Akune with Hitomi. Hitomi reveals herself as Zenkichi's mother.png|Akune discovers Hitomi's relation to Zenkichi. The Student Council hit with Scar Dead.jpg|The Student Council hit with Scar Dead. The Student Council congratulate Medaka.jpg|The Student Council congratulate Medaka. Megusuno's Circle.png|Megusuno's summoning circle. Medaka vs Akune and Nabeshima.png|Medaka vs Akune and Nabeshima. One plus one is a smile.png|One plus one is a smile. Medaka Box Final Page.jpg|The final scene of the series. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter169.jpg|Results of the third popularity poll. Akune Novel Pictures Light Novel 5.png|Akune on the cover of Light Novel Volume 5. Akune Video Clips Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.gif|Akune and Zenkichi unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. Kurokami Phantom.gif|The Student Council takes cover from Medaka's Kurokami Phantom. Category:Images